


「房子大」小狗

by for1ove



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for1ove/pseuds/for1ove
Summary: ooc / 过激 / 逻辑不通 / 请勿联系实际涉及到大量露骨和幻想怀孕描写，请注意避雷。因为太变态了所以建议不要看（。鹤房养了一只小狗。
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 10





	「房子大」小狗

**Author's Note:**

> 大纲文，我只想口嗨个段子，怎么写着写着就有1900……  
> 我是变态。对不起。  
> 虽然我是变态但是我很爽。

-

鹤房养了一只小狗。

他出门了一段时间，回来刚开门就听见小狗带着铃铛声跌跌撞撞地朝他跑来。小狗的脖颈脸颊烧得通红，连吐出一半的舌尖也红得像是马上要成熟，鹤房拽着小狗脖子上的链子把他拉过来，问他为什么连眼睛都是湿的，小狗摇了摇头说没事，手上却迫不及待地塞过来一个遥控器。鹤房摸到一个按钮，按下去就听到陡然加大的震动声，这才知道原来还有一个跳蛋，就塞在小狗身后。

小狗只穿了件鹤房的T恤，鹤房一伸手就摸到条线，跟着忽强忽弱的震动怯怯地抖。小狗的屁股早就湿了，水顺着腿往下流，鹤房拉着那条线把东西拉出半截又塞回去，小狗哼哼唧唧的，不规矩地往鹤房的胯下摸。鹤房把他的衣服拽掉，拽着他的链子往下扯，捏开他的嘴操进他的喉咙里，顶得他脖子上的铃铛一阵乱响。小狗记着好处就不记着疼，咳了两声就抬着头往里吞，拿喉咙口的软肉挤着光滑的顶端，边吃边对着鹤房挺起发疼的胸脯。鹤房伸出手去，捏一把他饱胀的乳肉，悄声问他说：「怎么涨得这么厉害，是刚下完崽子吗？」

小狗没空回答，嘴被堵得满满的，小舌头舔得卖力，发出啧啧的吮吸声响。遥控器还放在鹤房手边，鹤房一按按钮，小狗就像发情一样跟着摇屁股。他觉得受不了，拿湿漉漉的眼神求着鹤房，被鹤房拽着链子，要他自己把那东西弄出来——不允许用手。鹤房方才塞得深，小狗一用力就刚好顶在敏感点上，急得他直哼哼，腰塌得越来越低，却怎么也弄不出去。鹤房被他拿胸口往手里蹭，揪着他早就立起来的乳尖拧了一把，小狗又痛又爽地一挺身子，那颗跳蛋带着点水，总算啪嗒一下掉在地上。小狗后面空得难受，性器扣着环半硬不软地流着水，哼哼唧唧地想要点甜头。鹤房把他往起拽，他把鹤房吐出来，瞧见鹤房性器顶端硬得滴水，又趴回去把那些全都吮掉，这才犹犹豫豫地说道：「可是，第一次最浓啊……」

鹤房虽然被他舔得蠢蠢欲动，在他这么一说之后，到底还是拿他没办法，随他的心意灌了他满嘴。小狗心满意足地咽了，把鹤房性器上剩余的那点也全吮干净，还张开嘴给鹤房看，红红的舌尖被沾脏了，连喘出来的气都是甜丝丝的。鹤房叫小狗趴下，只掐着他翘起来的屁股顶得他叫都叫不出，饶是这样他也还是拉着鹤房，拿滴着水的穴口主动把鹤房往里吃，撒娇卖乖地讨鹤房的欢心，想让鹤房允许他转过身来。等到鹤房终于拽着他的链子叫他转身，他还没躺好就被鹤房操进深处，鹤房压上来之后离他离得近，小狗在鹤房漂亮的眼睛里把自己看了个清楚，一下子就从腿根一直麻到头顶，挣扎着想要鹤房解开扣在他性器上的环，整个儿哆嗦着想射。鹤房扳着他的大腿又狠操了他几下，这才去解那个锁扣，解开了瞬间小狗发出一声长长的哀鸣，性器前端涨得射不出，精液慢慢流出来，就像失禁一样。鹤房捏着他湿漉漉的臀肉，顶到最深处去把他灌满，小狗半天才勉强回过神来，发着抖爬到他旁边，把刚刚从自己身体里拔出来的那根性器，仔仔细细地舔得干干净净。

鹤房原本还有事要做，没打算和小狗在床上厮混这么久，看了一眼时间，只好嘱咐小狗一定要自己清洗干净。小狗有着点私心，想着要真的给鹤房怀一窝崽子，鹤房走后就一动也不敢动，把那些东西都好好地含在身体里。鹤房回来之后瞧见他还坐在那里不动，扯着链子把他往起一拉，小狗的腿早就麻了，扑通一下跪到地上，那点东西随着鹤房的手指，控制不住地全流出去。鹤房问清楚原委，哭笑不得地按着他把他好好洗了一遍，小狗却只在心里觉得，这样就应该是有小孩了才对。小狗一天天数着日子，趁鹤房出门时撩开衣服挤捏着前一晚刚被鹤房玩得胀鼓鼓的胸脯，想着明明肚子里已经揣了小崽，怎么还是挤不出奶水来呢？

小狗兴冲冲的，衣服穿得宽松，连脖子上的链子都要戴最喜欢的那条，满心期待着肚子鼓起来的那天。鹤房总是咬他的乳尖，他又喜欢又怕，想着万一哪天鹤房一碰真的有奶水流出来，鹤房不知道会是个什么反应。鹤房又要出门，出门前小狗恋恋不舍，乖乖地张嘴给他操，到底是拖得他晚走了些时间。小狗依然觉得想他，不知道从哪儿听来的，说小孩在肚子里就要培养和父亲的亲近感。鹤房喜欢往他怀里拱抱着他，这些日子他都让鹤房躺在他的肚子上，怕小孩不能和他一样喜欢鹤房。现在鹤房出门了，小狗轻车熟路地跑去翻了件鹤房穿过的衣服，抱在怀里，想肚子大了之后鹤房还会不会叫他趴着，想鹤房抱着孩子哄会是什么样。他想着想着就又觉得空空的，鹤房的衣服贴着他的皮肤，烧得他后面又开始流水，轻轻松松地就吞进了两根手指。鹤房一回来就看到他半张脸埋在自己的衣服里，白皙修长的手指微微一动，小狗的屁股就跟着晃。鹤房把他抱过来，亲他一口问他在做什么，做爱时都不知羞的小狗这时候却害羞了，把脑袋埋在鹤房的脖颈间，闻着属于鹤房的味道，小声笑着说：「我在教你的小孩认爸爸呀。」

\- end -

**Author's Note:**

> 我是变态。


End file.
